


First Date

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Picspam, Romantic Fluff, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: A picspam of moments from Reese and Fusco's first date in my Sims 4 game.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bliphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliphany/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I didn't make these Sims, I downloaded them off the Gallery. I have enbyriley to thank for making Team Machine and getting their faces so perfect! And obviously the artwork all belongs to EA.
> 
> Apologies for the poor image quality, my laptop has very little RAM, so I have to run the game on its lowest graphics settings.

First kiss already? Why not, it's a simulation!

Smug Fusco is smug. "Still kinda thought I was kidding, didn't ya?"

Since they're in a bar, they have a deep conversation about Lionel getting over his drinking problem because of John, which leads to heartfelt hugs:

And then ridiculous amounts of kissing and PDA. I tried to calm them down, I swear, but they would. not. chill.

The bartender doesn't know where to look.

They eventually move into a more private corner.

This random guy was extra suspish. I don't know what his problem was! XD

They don't care, they've had a great evening.

John insists on jogging all the way home, because he's a showoff.

Finch did this amazing 'I don't want the details!' face / eyeroll when Fusco attempted to brag about it later.


End file.
